Baby Bro's Getting Bullied
by unicorn-vomit
Summary: Raphael comforts the youngest when he shockingly discovers that he is getting bullied. HUMAN AU


Raphael grumbled miserably, his team had lost the stupid game against the other school. He had to practice to get better. Especially with ninjutsu and homework piling up on his shoulders anyone could tell the sixteen year old was beyond exhausted. Currently, only one aim was on his mind. To go to his home's practice room to beat the hell out of his punching bag. To release his anger on-

"Raphael, please wash up and inform Michelangelo to come down for dinner beginning in thirty minutes." His father commanded as he silently passed the teenager. Soundlessly tapping his cane against the ground for his old body's support.

Holding his tongue Raph nodded politely. "Yes, Father."

He groaned inside while he changed his destination to his brother's room. Unconsciously stomping up the stairs and missing his father's annoyed glance. He grumbled when he finally reached his brother's room. In hopes to annoy him Raph slammed the door open with a bang to startle the other boy successfully.

The teenager in question sprang up from lying on his bed moments before. Wide eyed and reaching for the nunchakus sitting on his table. Michelangelo sighed in irritation and relief at the sight of his elder brother; calming down and glaring at the said boy who was smirking at the younger blond.

"Don't do that, Raph." Mikey demanded as he laid back down.

"Sheesh, someone's cranky." Raph grinned and leaned against the door frame. "Dad says dinner starts in half an hour."

Mikey simply turned to be facing the pale wall, "yeah. Tell him I'm too tired to eat."

"Too tired to eat!" The elder exclaimed dramatically before doubling over in laughter, "it's the end of the world!"

Mikey growled under his breath and sat back up in his bed; attempting to intimidate his brother with his glare. "Knock it off, Raph and go away!"

Raph looked up to retaliate with another comment, aware that it wasn't everyday his brother got easily annoyed when he saw the younger boy's eyes. His baby blue eyes were shimmering and reflecting the ceiling light more than it should, Mikey though was subtly trying to blink the water away but failing.

Raph stopped laughing, face radiating off concern as he took a step forward towards the bed. "Mikey, what's-"

"Get out!" Mikey yelled in return. Snatching his pillow and throwing it at the red loving boy with more force than required.

The ninja in training snatched the pillow from the air before it landed in his face. "Mike!"

"Just leave," Mikey begged and Raph saw the welled up tears had broken through their barriers and were running down his baby brother's cheeks. "Please, Raphie."

Stubborn as he is the said teenager refused by walking forward and sitting at the end of the bed, ignoring the other's protests. In Raphael's mind there was simply a broken record running. Why is Mikey crying? Who made Mikey upset? Who was gonna get the crap beaten out of them?

"Raphie, I'm fine." Mike insisted, causing his brother to snort.

"Course you are, I'm just lounging around here."

"Raph, c'mon." Mikey replied, annoyed and murmured the following words. "It's not like you give a crap anyways."

However, Raphael had heard clearly. "What d'ya mean I don't give a crap, Mikey?"

"It's nothing." Mike laid back down.

"You've got no idea how much I hate those words, right now."

"You've got no idea how much I hate you irritating me, right now." He retorted.

The boys sat in silence for a few moments. Tension could be felt sparking in the air. The red accented teenager simply watched his brother as he conflicted with himself. Knowing he'd crack in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, fine!" Mikey gasped in the thick tension in the air. "I'm getting..."

The other raised his brow, "yeah?"

"I'm, uh, getting...um-"

"Mikey, just come out with it, Bro."

Mumbles were released under Mikey's breath, quietly admitting himself to Raphael.

On the other hand, Raph sighed deeply in annoyance. "Bro, speak up a bit. I can't help ya if I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm getting bullied!" Mikey screamed, "happy now?"

Raphael's face remained expressionless. Unaware of what emotion was supposed to reflect off of him. Never had a brother been bullied to tears. He also couldn't imagine how he hadn't noticed the youngest going through this turmoil.

Frustrated tears tickled Michelangelo's cheeks. "Happy now, Raphie? There, black and white. I'm being bullied. Happy, seeing me so weak?"

That finally broke Raph's train of thoughts, "what? What d'ya mean you're weak?"

Sitting up and resting his back against the bed's headboard Mikey folded his arms and turned away. "Well, I've never seen you or the others getting bullied and since I'm even crying about it doesn't that fit your definition of 'weak'?"

Silence followed as Raph couldn't help but stare at the teenager in complete shock.

"You can leave now." Mikey said and closed his eyes.

"Like hell I'm leaving." Raph shifted closer to Mikey, "Bro. That is not in any terms weak. If anyone's weak it's that bully."

Reluctantly Mikey gained eye contact with the older one, "then why don't you guys get bullied?"

"First off; no one should be dumb enough to pick on any of us and secondly, that jerk made the biggest mistake of his life by doing so." Raph hesitated, "the reason why is because we've always watched each other's back and...I'm sorry for not doing it lately, Bro."

"S'not your fault." Mikey pointed out.

"Whatever," anger flashed dangerously within the amber eyes. "What's that son of a-"

"Raphie," Mikey reprimanded but giggled slightly as he was embarrassed by the show of affection.

"I was gonna say gun. Son of a gun."

"Sure."

He shook his head, "what I'm saying is, what's he done to you?"

Mikey blushed, "just, y'know. What bullies do."

"No. I don't know."

He sighed humiliatingly and admitted, "it's just...he hits me."

"What?" Raph asked in a dangerously low voice as his eyes scanned over the boy in front of him. "But, where?"

"Places you guys won't see. Like, where my clothes would hide."

"Show me," Raph demanded.

Deciding he couldn't get any more embarrassed, Mikey lifted his orange T-Shirt up and off his head. Revealing his ninjutsu trained abs glaring various dark bruises.

Swallowing a lump Raph requested Mikey to turn and he did so, showing a long purple bruise in the middle of his back. Raph slowly reached to it; gently laying his finger tips on it and causing Mikey to hiss loudly at the unexpected touch. Making the other quickly pull his hand back.

"Mikey...I-"

"The one on my back is from him stomping on me," he interrupted and pulled his shirt back on, grimacing in pain as he did so.

"That- that bastard!" Raph yelled, causing Mikey to jump as Raph stood abruptly and paced around the room. "What was that son of a bitch thinking? Laying his dirty, disgusting hands on you."

"Raphie, it's really not that big a deal." Mikey meekly insisted from where he sat.

Raph stopped and stared, "not that big a deal? Not a big deal! It's a huge deal!" He blinked, "w-wait. Mikey, why didn't you just fight back? I know you could so-"

"I can't!" Mikey yelled at him.

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"But, why couldn't you have at least told Leo or Donnie? Father, even." Sincerely confused, he asked.

"Cause...I just can't." Mikey said as he shrank in on himself.

"Why- alright. But, tell me at least who it is."

The orange accented teenager simply shook his head as the tears reappeared. He was sure his eyes would be puffed up after this conversation.

Sitting back down Raph pulled a resisting Mikey and gathered him in his arms, careful of his injuries, keeping him there as the younger half-heartedly struggled against the tight hold of protectiveness.

Giving up, Mikey rested his head against his brother's chest. Listening, to the repetitive heart beat.

In a quiet voice Michelangelo unraveled the complete truth at last. "I can't fight back cause he's, um...he's your friend."

The new information shocked Raph but he kept quiet and allowed him to continue.

"He says if I hit him I'm hurting your friend and you'd hate me for that... So, I let him."

Raph snorted in disbelief, "and I wouldn't hate someone who is supposedly my friend for hurting my Baby Bro?"

Mike whimpered and snuggled closer to his brother; soaking up the affection.

"C'mon, Bro. I couldn't hate you. Especially for defending yourself." Raph reassured as he stroked the short hair of his brother's. "Tell me who it is, Baby Bro. Family comes first before anything. Even people who dare call themselves my friends and then hurt my brothers."

Reluctantly, Mikey told the name of his tormentor. "It's...it's Lance."

This jolted Raphael. Lance had been his friend for years and knew of his protectiveness towards his brothers. Why the hell would he bully Mikey? However, Raph did remember the small snide comments about the orange accented boy. Such as how Mikey gave him a headache or was 'too damn happy.'

"How long has he been bullying you?" Raph asked.

"A few months now...I was tired and I guess I got upset so I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier on."

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey." Raph sighed. "I'm sorry, Bro, I hate myself for not noticing sooner or not even stopping it before it began."

"How would you've known?" Mikey asked as he struggled to keep his eyelids open.

Raph showed the affection he only did when alone with his brothers and kissed Mikey's forehead softly. Laying him down on the bed he draped the blanket over him. "Rest, Mikey. You've been through enough tonight. I'll let dad know you're sleeping early."

Before he could leave Mikey grabbed his wrist. "Please, don't let Lance know I told you." He begged tiredly but his eyes shined with fear. "He'll just hit me again."

Raph was careful not to let his anger for his ex-friend show as he kissed the youngest's forehead once more. "Don't worry, Bro. That jerk is never laying a hand on you again."

* * *

Mikey sat in his first lesson the next day, chin in his hand as he listened to the teacher call the attendance.

"Mikey?"

"Here."

"Jenny?"

"Here, Miss."

"Lance?"

"..."

The teacher looked up, "Lance?"

The empty chair in the corner of the boy's usual desk showed his absence. The teacher shook her head, "I could've sworn he was here this morning."

A girl in the back called out, "he was. But, someone beat the heck out him! An ambulance was even here. He's in the hospital. I saw him! There was blood gushing out of his nose! They can't find who did it though. Gosh, I wanna know-"

Mikey dropped his jaw in disbelief. He whipped his head towards Raphael's seat to find him smirking at him. A glance at his fists showed red and slightly bruised knuckles. As shocked as Mikey was he grinned at his brother and mouthed a sincerely grateful, thank you. Which was returned by a thumbs up.

Mikey faced forward as a burden seemed to lift off of his shoulders.

He always knows his big brothers would be there for him no matter what and would protect him in all circumstances, just as he would in return. He shouldn't have forgotten the trust which brought them together. The bond that let each know that the others always had their back.

Maybe they sometimes did forget; but a swift reminder would always have the boys running back.

* * *

**Constructive Criticism is much appreciated, please.**

**I'm aware the ending seems rushed but I was not sure what to do.**

**I have another fic with the same title on DeviantART, although I tweaked this slightly so it looks different. My username on it is Dodobirds123**

**I do not own, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.**


End file.
